1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable computer with a camera on/off switch for conserving energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer comprises a display part for displaying a picture thereon. Additionally, a computer main body for supporting the display part is provided with a plurality of hardware components. Portable computers include laptop computers, notebook computers, and palmtop computers, and the like.
Such portable computers can be detachably mounted with a camera capable of taking both moving pictures and photographs. The images can be used in a picture phone, visual chatting, a videoconference, and so on. Recently, progress has been made with portable computers having built-in cameras. The portable computer and the camera are integrally formed as a single body for convenience and low production cost. The built-in camera is driven for operation by a camera driver, that is, a program installed on the portable computer.
However, in conventional portable computers having built-in cameras, the camera is controlled for turning on/off only by the camera driver installed on the portable computer. Therefore, in the case where the camera is turned on by the camera driver, but is not in use, a user must check whether the camera is turned on or off. To do so, the user must use the camera driver to turn off the camera. Thus conventional portable computers having built-in cameras are inconvenient for a user to operate. Further, even though the camera is not in use, electric power is continuously supplied to the camera, and thus the camera wastefully consumes electric power.
Therefore, a need exists for a portable computer having an improved camera module with an on/off switch for conserving energy.